disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Sorceress
"Rise of the Sorceress" is the thirty-second episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on March 3, 2018, and is the seventh episode in the second season. Plot The Kingdom of Avalor is getting ready to celebrate the Sunflower Festival. Elena is telling Naomi and Carla, who is still disguised as Rita Perez, a legend that the Sunflower Festival is about: Love and new beginnings. Suddenly, Victor shows up for an update, to which Carla tries to wave him away. Naomi and Elena notice "Rita's" odd behavior and inquire what is going on with her hair, which is turning black. Realizing that the Shape-shifting Potion is finally wearing off, Carla gives her sunflowers to Armando and goes to meet her father and Shuriki. Shuriki refuses to give Carla more Shape-shifting Potion, stating it is her own fault she needs more due to failing to steal the Maruvian Reversal Potion they need to revive Fiero. Carla asserts that it is because Elena is keeping her busy with the Sunflower Festival, which she invited the entire Kingdom for. Hearing this, Shuriki decides to sneak in the following day with Victor. She also warns Carla that if she has not stolen the Reversal Potion by the time they get in, they will take over the task. Carla asserts that she will have the Potion by then and, after Victor gives her a scarf to cover her hair, she heads back to Avalor Palace. Back at Avalor Palace, the Royal Family of Avalor is practicing their song and dance for the Sunflower Festival. When they notice that Cristina feels left out, Elena and Isabel invite her to be part of their routine. The next day, the day of the Festival, Elena is handing everyone their outfits when she notices that "Rita" is missing. Naomi notes that she did not show up to help her yesterday and goes to give her her dress for the Festival. Meanwhile, Carla is outside Mateo's workshop ready to go inside and get the potion. However, she is unable to get in. Naomi comes in to give "Rita" her Festival dress and asks her why she is looking for Mateo. "Rita" tells her she wanted to surprise Mateo with chilaquiles. Naomi asks where they are to which "Rita" says she must have left them in the kitchen and goes with her to get ready for the Festival. Naomi notices that "Rita's" hair has gotten blacker. Meanwhile, a disguised Shuriki and Victor arrive in Avalor Palace with the rest of the crowd. Elsewhere, the Royal Family of Avalor and Cristina are doing the Royal Family's routine for the Sunflower Festival. However, because of her wheelchair, Cristina is having trouble with the routine. Cristina feels like she is getting in the way. Elena assures her she is not and the group heads out to the Festival. Naomi stops Elena on the way out. She tells her she has a bad feeling "Rita" is up to something, only for Elena to tell her she needs proof first. Meanwhile, Carla finds Mateo and asks him how to get into his workshop. Mateo tells her about the key that is on his person. During a dance with him, "Rita" steals the key and runs off with it, which is witnessed by Naomi. Naomi tries to investigate further only to be stopped by a mariachi band. Carla uses the key to enter Mateo's workshop and steal the Reversal Potion. Upon getting back outside, Carla gives Shuriki the potion, which is witnessed by Naomi. Naomi tells Mateo and Gabe what she saw. Upon learning "Rita" stole the key to Mateo's workshop, the boys split up to find her while Naomi goes to tell Elena. Meanwhile, Shuriki uses the potion to revive Fiero. Shuriki tells Fiero he owes her one, but Fiero responds that he owes her nothing as she banished him from Avalor. Shuriki tells him he should look to the future and that she needs his help to get into the Royal Treasury. Fiero tells her he will only do so if she helps him get the Codex Maru from Mateo as well. Both sorcerers come to an agreement and, with Fiero's help, Shuriki and the Delgados are able to break into the Royal Treasury and steal Queen Lucia's Tiara. Shuriki pulls the magic jewel out and uses it to make a new wand for herself. She then throws the tiara on the floor and breaks it in half by stepping on it with her heel shoe. Meanwhile, it is time for the Royal Family's routine. At first, Cristina does not want to take part but Elena encourages her and the routine is performed. Naomi walks up and informs Elena that her suspicions about "Rita" have been confirmed. Meanwhile, Mateo has arrived in his workshop to find it trashed. He suddenly gets attacked by Fiero, who tries to take the Codex Maru. Mateo recovers and gets the Codex back with a spell leaving seemingly blank pages in Fiero's hands. Shuriki's group flees. Naomi and Elena have reentered the Palace to confront "Rita" when Shuriki's group appears. Elena is horrified to see Shuriki and also realizes that Carla is Rita. Shuriki tries to strike Elena down with her new wand. Mateo appears and throws Elena the Scepter of Light. Armed with the Scepter, Elena fights back and destroys Shuriki's new wand, forcing her group to retreat. In the forest, Fiero restores the pages he took. He tells Shuriki they contain a way to defeat Elena. He also tells Shuriki that in exchange for this info she must make him the Royal Malvago and Shuriki agrees. Meanwhile, Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe are pursuing Shuriki's group. When they come across four separate paths, Elena wants to split up. The others oppose this as it is too dangerous. Elena agrees and tells Gabe to assemble the Royal Guard when they get back. On the way, Elena apologizes to Naomi for not listening to her. She also realizes what the test Quita Moz told her about is: To defeat Shuriki once and for all. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Héctor Elizondo as Fiero *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jaime Camil as Julio *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Montse Hernandez as Cristina *Gaby Moreno as Marlena *Julia Vera as Luisa *Joe Nunez as Armando *Gabriel Oliva as Fernando Song *"This New Day" Trivia *Elena finally finds out that the Delgados are working for Shuriki, and is horrified to see Shuriki again after having defeated her back in "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", remembering the fateful moment when Shuriki murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia before her very eyes. *It is revealed in this episode that Shuriki banished Fiero from Avalor years ago, as part of her magic ban. *Naomi and Gabe meet Shuriki for the first time. *Moral: Put the past behind you and look to the future. International Premieres *July 15, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Rise of the Sorceress 1.png Rise of the Sorceress 2.png Rise of the Sorceress 3.png Rise of the Sorceress 4.png Shuriki's New Wand Being Created.jpg|Shuriki creates her new wand Shuriki Holding New Wand.jpg Shuriki reveals herself to Elena.png|Shuriki reveals herself to a horrified Elena. Rise of the Sorceress 5.png|"Drop the wand, Fiero!" Rise of the Sorceress 1.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes